1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined system or apparatus for providing illumination and water.
2. Prior Art
The features of this invention arise out of daily observations of different problems that arise when the two systems (lighting systems and watering systems) are applied independently of one another. That is, when a lighting system is installed with the intention of illuminating a defined area, and it is later desired to install a watering system in the same area, or vice versa. Upon installation of the watering system in this scenario, the desired area must be dug up to install additional pipesxe2x80x94water pipes. Often the electrical pipes that were laid (typically subterranean) during installation of the lighting system are encountered during digging, posing an obstacle to the installation of the watering system.
Further, the laying of additional water pipes decreases the amount of land available for planting trees, plants, flowers, etc. This problem is further compounded when, in those parks and gardens possessing a variety of plants and bushes of different heights and which are relatively close together, it is necessary to increase the amount of water piping in order to increase the number of water-emitting nozzles provided. In addition, plants and bushes may pose an obstacle to watering in areas where the heights of plants and bushes are relatively high and the water-emitting nozzles may not clear the height of the plants and bushes.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a combined system that includes a lighting system integrated with a watering system utilizing electric and hydraulic energy. The principal aim of the invention is generally directed towards public or private open areas such as parks, gardens, stadiums, plazas, greenhouses, buildings, homes, etc. The object of the invention is to unify and integrate two existing systems applicable to open areas, lighting systems and watering systems, in a novel and unique way, such that the utilization of these two systems is unified into one system.
Because in many cases a light is located near a water nozzle, one object of the invention is to integrate these two elements to avoid redundancy. This solution also creates the benefit of decreasing maintenance of the water nozzles (sprinklers, diffusers, fire sprinklers, etc.) because these fittings and fixtures can be adjusted at different heights to avoid obstacles, can be protected more easily, such as by a casing, and can be located such to avoid destruction and deterioration.
Another benefit is that the water nozzles, which are located and integrated with a light, can also serve to clean paths, rest areas, sidewalks, etc. using plain water or by adding a cleaning or disinfecting agent to the water being fed to the nozzles. In this case, the cleaning or disinfecting agent emitted would originate at a common cistern and be mixed at the apparatus of the invention or at the system providing electric or hydraulic energy to the apparatus of the invention.
Yet other benefits are the ability to regulate the temperature of the open areas, the ability to water dirt roads to quiet the surface, and the ability to combat fires in open or closed areas.
Yet another benefit includes the ability to control insects by using the apparatus of the invention as a fumigation device. In this case, the insecticide or insect repellant agent emitted would originate at a common cistern and be mixed at the apparatus of the invention or at the system providing electric or hydraulic energy to the apparatus of the invention with the purpose of decreasing the size of the infested area.
The apparatus of the present invention can be used in the agricultural industry, such as, by locating within homes, complexes or greenhouses to maintain and foster fruits, vegetables, flowers, etc. Alternatively, the apparatus of the present invention can be used in corrals or animal stables for illumination, cleaning or disinfecting. The apparatus of the present invention can also be used for aesthetic or public purposes.
Due to multiple uses of the apparatus of the present invention, as described above, additional components, such as manual or automatic controls, can be added to or integrated into the apparatus. These additional components can be barometers, photocells, microprocessors, motion sensors, etc. As an example, a system of the present invention can: A) automatically cease emitting water when the moisture level of the ground reaches a predetermined value due to a sensor that is coupled to a controller that controls the feeding of the water, B) more precisely control the reach or area being sprayed to coordinate an array of water nozzles with the water emitted by each to eliminate overlap and hence wasted water, C) emit different products via different water nozzles for the purposes noted above or others, D) provide fertilizer from remote parts of the system to the water nozzles, E) allow the automatic cessation of water emission at a given time either on a time basis or under the control of a controller and microprocessor responsive to a sensor, F) prevent the emission of water until a given time, etc.
The apparatus of the present invention can be structured and its elements combined in a variety of ways. For example, the main structure of the apparatus can be 1) a single, central structure, 2) expandable linearly as in a mesh form, 3) formed at the same time as the cable orifices, 4) formed of concrete for instances where the subterranean installation is impossible, such as areas having a large quantity of above-ground roots or agricultural areas, and 5) the water pipes and electric conduits can be installed above ground by suspending on suitable structural supports.
In an embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus can be used for fighting domestic, industrial or commercial fires by locating the apparatus near the ceiling and securing the apparatus to the ceiling, a column or the like. The apparatus shall be easily and simply mounted and dismounted in comparison with conventional installations of fire sprinklers or any other system to which the apparatus applies.
The following functions describe the apparatus of the present invention and any embodiment of the apparatus may manifest all or any combination of these functions:
1) the apparatus provides support and encases the water nozzle and the system utilizing electric and hydraulic energy
2) the apparatus may be formed of one piece
3) the interior and the exterior of the structure of the apparatus conduct electrical and hydraulic energy
4) the apparatus can be above or below ground
5) the apparatus can be attached to walls, roofs, etc.
6) the apparatus can be located indoors or outdoors
7) the apparatus integrates the lighting system and the watering system, wherein one system may be within another, or both systems housed within a common element or both systems housed within a third element
8) the apparatus is compatible with conventional lighting and watering systems
9) the apparatus operates effectively and precisely
The elements of the present invention comprise a structural support which includes, contains or supports the following elements: a light, a watering system or water nozzle, whether a sprinkler or a diffuser, a system for conducting electricity and water, which can be constructed of pipes, tubular bodies or laminates and controls for the same, whether barometers, photocells, microprocessors, water nozzles, etc.
The following advantages over the prior art are described. First, upon installation, the present invention reduces the total length of the trenches that must be dug to install water and electrical pipes and the amount of manual labor consumed. Second, in order to overcome a watering obstacle in the terrain, the height of the water-emitting nozzle can be adjusted to the same height as the light-emitting device, which can be 4.00 meters or more. The most common height of a light-emitting device is 2.40 meters. Third, maintenance of sprinkler nozzles due to footsteps or collisions with external objects is decreased since the nozzle is located at an increased height. Fourth, the effectiveness of the watering process is guaranteed without depending on the height of the grass.
In the manner described, the present invention will satisfy the illumination, watering and fertilizing needs of public and private open and closed areas using a unified system provided in one installation.
The foregoing objects of the invention are achieved by providing an apparatus for providing illumination and water that comprises a structural support, at least one pipe for transferring water, at least one pipe for conducting electricity, a light emitting device and
a water-emitting nozzle, wherein the apparatus is powered using electric and hydraulic energy. In the apparatus described, the structural support substantially encases the at least one pipe for conducting electricity and wherein the at least one pipe for conducting electricity is coupled to the exterior of the apparatus. Further, in the apparatus the structural support can substantially encase the at least one pipe for conducting electricity and wherein the at least one pipe for conducting electricity forms one piece with the apparatus.
In the apparatus, the at least one pipe for conducting electricity and the at least one pipe for conducting waterpower the apparatus can use electric and hydraulic energy. The structural support can substantially encase the light-emitting device and the water-emitting nozzle. Further, the structural support can substantially encase the light-emitting device and the light-emitting device substantially encases the water-emitting nozzle. Also, the water-emitting nozzle can be any one of a spray nozzle, a fire sprinkler, a fumigation nozzle and a nozzle that emits plain water or plain water with another liquid.
The apparatus can be configured so that the height of the structural support is independent of the height of the water-emitting nozzle and the light-emitting device. Further, the light-emitting device can be located in any one of the lowest region of the structural support, the middle region of the structural support, the highest region of the structural support and within the structural support.
The apparatus can be configured so that the water-emitting nozzle is located in any one of the lowest region of the structural support, the middle region of the structural support, the highest region of the structural support and within the structural support.
The apparatus of the invention may further comprises a lock for regulating opening of the apparatus, more than one water-emitting nozzle, more than one light-emitting device, an automation device, a solenoid, a sensor, a mixer, a dose regulator, a sound-emitting device, a water heating element, a laser light-emitting device, a fiber optic light-emitting device, a control module utilizing satellite radio frequencies, a control module utilizing high frequencies, a barometer, a transmitter, a receiver, a cistern and/or a water storage device. Further, the water-emitting device can located above or below ground and the light-emitting device can be located above or at ground.